A White Wolf in Alagaesia
by Hrock119
Summary: My first fan-fiction. Read and Review. Kakashi ends up in the Hadarac desert, Murtagh and Eragon find him and so the story continues.  NOTE: I am rewriting my second chapter and my third one as well, second will be back up soon.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, just a story I had in my head for a while. Enjoy. And throughout most of the story, Kakashi will be wearing what he wears in the manga, but with the bracers he wears in Kakashi Gaiden and will have a Ninjato on his back. Oh, and Kakashi's Sharingan has all three 'wheel swirls'.

_**Setting description**_

**Japanese**

Whatever they speak in Alagaesia/Ancient Language

_Mind speaking_

**Chapter 1: Missunderstandings**

_**Above an unknown desert**_

Kakashi Hatake was falling, it was night. He was spinning out of control, holding out his arms to stabilize his descent, Kakashi was thinking as fast as he could. _**"Shit, what the hell is going on? Ok, think, I'm low on Chakra, and I'm falling at least 100 feet. What am I going to do!"**_ Coming up with a plan Kakashi quickly moved into action. Expertly weaving the signs for Raikiri, he begins pumping Chakra into his palm, Kakashi readies himself for impact.

_**Two days earlier in the Hokage's Office**_

A young man, around 16, wearing bone white armor and a porcelain mask painted in the likeness of a wolf, with a mess of silver hair kneeled before the Third Hokage. **"Kakashi, this is not a ANBU mission, you will be leading a ****Chuunin team to rescue a group of med-nin from a group of missing-nin who have turned bandit."**

"**Yes, Hokage-sama, but why me?**" **T**he silver haired Jounin asks "**Surely any other Jounin or ANBU would do**?"

"**...Rin was the team leader."**

His eyes widening Kakashi states "**We will leave immediately, Hokage-sama.**"

**"You are to wear standard Jounin equipment. They are not to know we are sending and ANBU after them."**

**"Yes, sir."**

_**The next day near the bandit's hideout**_

Kakashi was explaining the plan to his Chuunin subordinates. One was a man of thirty years old with brown hair in a ponytail, he was a water style user, his name was Arata. Next was a newly appointed Chuunin, 15 years old and had long black hair, he was a weapons user who was a formidable close-quarters combatant, his name was Kiyoshi. Last was a 20-ish year old man, he had a scar across his nose which went down to his jawbone, his specialty was lightning and fire styles, his name was Hideo. **"First Arata will move in up the front, taking out these two guards using Suiton, make sure to soak the ground below all the others, Hideo will take out the rest of the guards with Raiton, Making a opening for Kiyoshi to get to hostages and releasing them. Since their leader is Jounin-level do not engage, but let me take care of him."**

"_**Why do you get to kill the leader, shouldn't we all take him down?" **__Kiyoshi asks._

"_**Don't underestimate Kakashi-rida, Kiyoshi," **_he tells the younger ninja, and under his breath he continues_**"don't ever cross an ANBU, kid, if you like your head where it is."**_

"_**He's ANBU?" **_The younger Chuunin asks under his breath.

"_**One of the best." **_The older shinobi responds.

"_**He can't be much older than me," **_Kiyoshi states.

"_**That doesn't matter," **_Hideo interjects, standing above them watching Kakashi stare in the direction of their targets._**"Just watch, you'll see."**_

"_**Let's head out," **_Kakashi says.

_**At the bandit base, their plan gets rolling**_

Kakashi watched the three Chunnin from his hiding spot in a tree that allowed him to fully observe the battlefield; they all proceeded to follow the plan to the letter, even Kiyoshi, despite his rash nature. As Kiyoshi began cutting the ropes of the hostages Kakashi noticed two missing people, one; the Bandit leader, and two; Rin. That's when the leader decided to shout out **"Well well well, that didn't go as expected, but in the end I still win. I'll admit your good, but if you so much as move the girl dies."**Standing haughtily atop of the building with Rin kneeling at his feet, He held a kunai at her neck.

Acting on instinct Kakashi activated Raikiri and using his Sharingan to track the missing-nin's movements, faster than the eye could see Kakashi dashes and plunges his fist into the chest of the bandit.

"**Got you, bastard,"**Kakashi points out.

"**I figured I would die,"**The bandit says to Kakashi's surprise **"Good luck saving the girl, she's nearly dead, hahahahahahahaha, you just have to love poison don't you!"**

"**NOOO!"** Kakashi yells while kicking the Bandit onto his back to die. He spins to Rin who was now lying down. Cradling her head in his arms Kakashi screams at one of the ex-hostage med-nin **"You, heal her, NOW!"**

"**Kakashi… it's alright… I finally get to see Obito again,"**Rin says weakly, looking up at Kakashi, with a smile on her face. **"I'll say hello to him for you."**

"**Rin! Rin, no wake up, it'll be okay. Please just wake up,"**Kakashi pleads to her.

"**Goodbye, Kakashi,"**Rin says with the last of her strength.

Lowing his head in sorrow, tears from Obito's eye scrolling down his face. **"I failed, how did I fail? I promised Obito that I wouldn't let her get hurt,"** he thinks, pumping Chakra into his left eye, his Sharingan begins to pulse. In the last second before he disappeared he screamed out **"I'M SORRY!"**

_**Nighttime in the Hadarac desert **_

Murtagh looked over the rolling planes of the Hadarac desert, he was leading Snowfire while Eragon slept. Saphira flew above them with the elf tied to her belly when he saw it. Barely 50 paces to their left a ball of lightning crashed down onto earth, with a cry of **"RAIKIRI!"** Waking Eragon up the two young men approached the crater of burnt air and glass while Saphira landed on the edge, staring over the edge into the center. "What is it?" Eragon asks.

"_Look," _Saphira answers, projecting her thoughts to both Eragon and Murtagh "_It was amazing, the most powerful magic I ever saw."_

"Magic, you mean that was a person!" Eragon exclaims.

"_Yes, and it would appear he's still alive, even though I can't sense him with my mind." _Saphira answers.

"Is the mysterious 'he' awake?" Murtagh questions.

"_No, but I could carry him as well," _Saphira answers.

"We should see if he's with the empire first," Murtagh warns Eragon.

"You're right. But let's get him out of there first," Eragon agrees.

Murtagh and Eragon then proceed to lift Kakashi out of his Raikiri made crater. Looking at the young ANBU for several minutes, the pair decides to wake him up. "Besides, the horses need a drink of water," Murtagh reasons. Pulling water up and letting the horses drink their fill, Eragon then motions for Murtagh to remove his mask. But before he could wrap his fingers on the fabric cold steel was touching his neck. One cold eye looks into Murtagh's wide pair.

Speaking out in Japanese Kakashi coldly warns "**Don't touch my mask."**

Kicking Murtagh off, Kakashi struggles to get up, failing, he decides to crouch, turning his head to face Saphira and Eragon, his eyes widening at the sight of the massive dragon. Kakashi decides its best to open his sharingan. With his headband already lifted from his mission, he slowly lifted his left eyelid while closing his right eye. Realizing just in time that he has used too much chakra, Kakashi manages to eye smile before collapsing face first.

"What just happened!" Murtagh exclaims.

"I don't know!" Eragon responds, while Murtagh walks over to Kakashi. Murtagh pushes him right side up; grabbing the boy's armored wrist checked his pulse.

"He's still alive, but his pulse is weak. You said overuse of magic will have negative effects, right? My guess is he was in a battle before this and during the fight, was sent here. Let's try to wake him up again.'

Pulling up more water, Murtagh soaks a rag then squeezes it above Kakashi's head. The cold water splashes across his brow, but with no effect. Saphira then flies over and lowers her chest letting Eragon and Murtagh strap an unconscious Kakashi to her stomach next to Arya.

"Is it a good idea to take him with us, I mean he did attack me?" Murtagh says "and look at that crater, he could probably kill the both of us, with but a wave of his hand."

"_I think a single entity with that much power would prove a valuable ally against Galbatorix__," _Saphira points out "_I think it is most wise to take him with us."_

"Well, it's settled then," Eragon states "He comes with us, unless we want to argue with Saphira."

So what do you think? It's my first fanfiction and I hope it's not pathetic, I hope to update again within the next few days, and after that around every week or two, unless I get a writer's block. Suggestions are most welcome, and constructive criticism is a must, but no bashing please. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Japanese**

Whatever they speak in Alagaesia

Ancient Language

_Mind speaking_

_**Chapter 2: Mind Talks and Scary Awakenings**_

Eragon sat staring at the elf and the silver-haired boy, the unconscious young man was still asleep after several days, and he barely moved so Eragon had to physically check if he was still alive over the course of the past few days that they had found him. The fire flickered over the pair of seemingly dead bodies in an eerie manner which reminded him of the earlier night when Murtagh talked Eragon into looking into the young masked man's pouches. They had found an assortment of strange double sided knives and odd bladed star shaped weapons, in his pockets they found a folded up picture of a man with yellow hair, rubbing the heads of a raven haired boy with goggles and what they could deduce was a younger version of the man and a brown-haired girl smiling between the three. The thing that puzzled them the most was several small books that were written in strange characters, along with several strange scrolls. The last thing they found was a porcelain mask painted to look like a grinning wolf. Respectfully placing everything back where it belonged, they had proceeded to examine his strange sword. It was single edged, and felt more like the elf's blade or Zar'roc than Murtagh's hand-and-half sword, despite its similar handle and blade length.

Snapping out of his memories, Eragon's gaze shifted to the elf. While he stared an idea practically slapped him in the face. _"I might not be able to sense his mind," _Eragon says to Saphira _"but I can sense hers, from her I might actually find out where we are supposed to go… and she might know something more about our mysterious friend."_

After his and Saphira's brief consultancies, Eragon then takes a breath and begins to extend his mind towards the sleeping elf, whatever he had expected to happen he did not expect a powerful mental force to strike his mind like a hammer. After a few moments of a losing battle Eragon cries out "Eka ai fricai un Shur'turgal!" feeling relief when the force released. After a quick exchange where Arya revealed how to get to the Varden, Arya prepared to return to her self induced stasis, when Eragon says _"Wait! We found a man of my age, who fell from the sky; he used a form of magic unlike anything I've ever seen before. He has silver hair, and carries strange weapons. His tongue spoke a language that is unfamiliar to this land, and neither I nor Saphira can find him with our minds. Perhaps you know something of this?"_

"…_no, but there might be other elves, wiser elves, that do." _ She replied.

Kakashi slipped in and out of consciousness over the next few days. Most times he was strapped to the belly of the dragon, but once he woke to the sound of the two strangers arguing and quickly fell back into his deep slumber. Each time he woke it was longer and eventually he stirred to being strapped to the saddle of the black-haired man's horse while he kept the exhausted horse going. This time he felt strength return to his limbs and more than enough chakra built up for a short battle with a low-Jounin-level ninja, but rather than reveal himself to his supposed 'saviors' (seeing as his hands were not bound) Kakashi decided to pretend to still be unconscious and see how things played out. Kakashi felt them stop and the two men who had been transporting him speak to each other before lifting him off the horse and placed him next to the woman he had seen while strapped to the belly of the dragon before covering the both of them with a rough blanket.

Sensing something was wrong Kakashi discreetly pulled out a kunai and readied himself for whatever was about to happen. He waited and listened until he heard hoof falls of around twenty horses. One spoke with the men who had been carrying him, the words seemed unfriendly and Kakashi could sense a fight coming.

Kakashi heard a set of padded boots make their way to the position where he and the woman were under the blanket. The man ripped off the blanket, and exclaimed something that seemed like gibberish to Kakashi, snapping his eyes open and stared at the man with his mismatched orbs. Exclaiming what seemed to be a curse the man slashed down with his sword. Kakashi kicked up and knocked the man's arm to the side, while at the same time flipping to his feet. Kakashi stabbed the man in the gut with his kunai. Spinning around, Kakashi leaped onto a man's horse, drawing his Ninjato. Balancing on the edge of his saddle, Kakashi looked into his awestruck eyes as he slit his throat with his sword. Jumping from horse to horse Kakashi proceeded to slaughter man after man in a graceful dance of blood and steel. Noticing the two men who helped Kakashi had taken this chance to launch attacks of their own. One was fighting on horseback fighting men with obvious skill with his sword while the other one was sending… a blue fireball (?) into the midst of the apparent bandits. Flipping backwards to his feet Kakashi wove the signs for a Katon jutsu, breathing deeply Kakashi gathered chakra into his chest as half a dozen archers sent a volley of arrows soaring at him, exclaiming "**Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!**" a fireball burst forth and engulfed the arrows midflight, then continued to consume the men and their horses. The screams of the dying men and their horses were silenced by a storm of shurikan, thrown expertly into their vital points. Noticing a man clutching his side and spurting out blood, Kakashi threw a kunai and ended his misery quickly.

Closing his Sharingan, Kakashi turned to the two men who weren't trying to kill him, both were taller than Kakashi but not by much, one had black hair and the other brown. They both were staring at what appeared to be the leader of the now deceased group of bandits. The man was on his knees and appeared to be injured. Kakashi watched in silence as the one with raven hair dismounted his horse and marched over to the kneeling man, and without hesitation he loped of his head. The two seemed to have an argument, but before they could look at Kakashi the blue dragon burst, on which Kakashi was tied to when he was recovering from whatever sent him here, burst through the brush on one side of the clearing. Startled, Kakashi instinctively threw a kunai at it, his mistake.

The sharp object glance off the huge beast's scales at an angle, roaring the dragon leaped at him. Flipping out of its way, Kakashi attempted to find a weak point, but almost immediately the dragon's tail swung at him. Noticing it just in time, Kakashi placed both feet on its tail, and pushed off where he gracefully landed on his feet. However the dragon was relentless as it swung a massive paw at his blind spot of his unopened Sharingan. Catching him square on the chest, Kakashi felt his breath knocked out of him as the dragon pinned him on the ground.

Giving up the hope of escape after a few seconds of struggle, Kakashi stared into the eyes of the dragon pinning him to the ground with his open black eye, while he forced breaths under its weight. The blue eyes seem to be studying him, as if they were trying to figure out some mystery about him, they were young eyes, but full of cunning and intelligence. Realizing that since the dragon was intelligent (or so it seemed), then genjutsu was his best chance of escaping his current predicament. Opening his Sharingan, Kakashi gathered chakra in his eye while making eye contact with one of the dragon's blue orbs, but before he could gather the necessary energy a spike of pressure rip through his sharingan and pound at the very base of his skull. He gasped as he not only beheld, but smelt, tasted and felt the life of the dragon, he felt as HE had wings, as if it were he who just began to smell scents as he broke out of an egg, as if he learned to hunt, fly and speak, the memories poured into his mind poured into his mind at speeds that would put any shinobi in the intel division to shame. The memories just kept coming until eventually he was peering into his own Sharingan, and smelling the faint traces of blood on his person. As he returned to himself his face crumpled in pain (no easy feat for an ANBU), as he wished the fire in his mind to quench. Quickly his anti-torture training came into effect and the ache in his head dissipated almost altogether, but he could still barely breathe under the pressure of the dragon's paw. Looking back up, with a now closed Sharingan, to the dragon whose name he now knew was Saphira. Then he heard something, not like the connections he felt in the memories of the dragon, this was as if he were picking up on a signal. Like the experimental squad radios, except he had no way of to answer back, It said "Greetings, silver-fur, you understand me, do you not?"

Speaking out loud Kakashi weezed out, feeling slightly confused about knowing a new language, between forced breaths "**Hai… **but… can't… breath… too… heavy."

The voiced answered "I…" it paused "apologize, but you did attack first."

Feeling the pressure on his chest lessen but just enough to let him breath normally, Kakashi figured the voice was the dragon and mumbled "Thank you, I apologize as well, most things that barge out roaring try to kill me."

"Apology accepted," Saphira said smugly and continued "I can see that you do not belong here. Kakashi. Hatake."

"How did you know my-," Kakashi started, but then he realized "The link worked two ways."

"You are correct," She confirmed, and then she looked away at one of the men who were staring at them "…My bond-partner and his companion wish to speak with you. I suggest you oblige them."

"Very well, let me up," Kakashi replied "and I swear I won't kill them."

After a few seconds, Saphira removed her paw. Flipping backwards and spacing himself from the blue dragon Kakashi turned to face Eragon and Murtagh, who were now cautiously approaching him with swords drawn.

It was Murtagh who spoke first. "Who are you and where do you realm from? Speak quickly."

Placing a wary hand on his ninjato and tensing his body, Kakashi countered "You first and then… we'll see."

"I am Murtagh, and this is Eragon, we are fleeing the Empire, we rescued you after you fell from the sky," Murtagh explained and raised his sword to point at him "now you."

"Kakashi Hatake, from Konohagakure," Kakashi introduced "What am I doing here?"

"You tell us. Are you an assassin? A servant of Galbatorix?" Murtagh demanded.

"The only man I serve is the Hokage. I know of your tyrant king from the dragon. I have no wish but to return to my own land and you will tell me how."

"Look I'm sorry to interrupt," Eragon interjected "but we really need to get moving. We promise to explain everything when we reach a safe place."

"This place is safe enough," Kakashi stated.

"No, it's not," Eragon explained "We have an army of Urgals behind us."

"Urgals?" Kakashi asked, puzzled.

"Large man-like people with horns, and even larger elites, called Kull," Murtagh explained.

"How big exactly?" Kakashi inquires.

"The largest can reach nine feet," Murtagh stated.

Almost whistling Kakashi agreed, " Very well, I will travel with you."

"Alri-" Murtagh starts.

"But," Kakashi continued and pointed at the two other men "only until we find a safe place for you to explain how I return to my home."

"Fine, but how will you keep up with the horses?" Murtagh asked.

"Don't worry, I won't fall behind," Kakashi assured him.

So what do you think of the new version, and in case you're wondering the reason for my rewrite it's because of a phenomenal review by **TenchiSaWaDa. **That is the kind of review I have been wanting. I would like more reviews that actually help me. I don't care if they are total bashings, constructive criticism, or a compliment, I just hope for more. Thanks for reading and I will see you again soon in Chapter 3 (which won't be changed much) and Chapter 4 which is nearly written and just needs typed.

NOTE: if you did like the older version better, I still have it saved, so if I get enough PM or reviews I could change it back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Japanese**

Whatever they speak in Alagaesia

Ancient Language

_Mind speaking_

_**Chapter 3:**_

Eragon was shocked to find out that Kakashi's 'ways of keeping up' were simply running alongside to horses. He had expected the young man to have some trick or special steed, hell; he even thought the young man might have been able to fly. With his silver hair billowing behind him and a half asleep look on his eye, the so-called 'Shinobi' ran beside them in silence.

Finally stopping to set up camp the shinobi showed little signs of fatigue, as they began to set up camp and build a fire, Kakashi sniffed the air and said "Those 'Urgals' are gaining on us."

"Yea, they have been since before

"Hmmm, can I have a map?" Kakashi asked "I would like to know where we are."

Retrieving the map from his saddlebags Murtagh spread it out on the ground. Pointing to where they were saying "and this is where were going," pointing to the falls.

"Hmmm, is there a forest in our path?" Kakashi asked

"Aye, we must pass through these woods," Murtagh answers his question looking puzzled.

"Tomorrow I could slow them down there," Kakashi said "I could lay some traps, and catch up to you in a few hours."

"No," Murtagh responded "I don't care how fast or powerful you are. You are staying right next to one of us at least until we reach the Varden."

Putting away the map, Murtagh says " Eragon and I will take tonight's watches ourselves, you get some sleep."

"You don't trust me?" Kakashi asks with an eye smile showing in the little visible area of his face.

"Not fully, yet," Murtagh admits.

"Good, I wouldn't either," Kakashi responds jokingly.

Murtagh smiled at that and opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it.

Leaning against a stump Kakashi closed his eyes and slipped quietly into sleep's embrace... or so Murtagh and Eragon thought.

"Do you think he's asleep yet?" Eragon asked whispering.

"It would appear so," Murtagh reasoned in an equally quiet voice "maybe it wasn't such a good idea to take him with us after all."

"What were supposed to do? Leave him in the Hadarac? That would have killed him for sure!" Eragon hissed.

"That's not what I meant," Murtagh whispered back.

"Should I take him with me to the Varden?" Eragon asked after a few seconds silence.

"Maybe, he might not want to go to them. Do you think there will be a valley for me to escape from?" Murtagh asked.

"I'm not sure," Eragon admitted "but maybe the Varden knows how he got here, and how to get him back. I know I don't. Saphira told me what she could figure out from his memories."

"And?" Murtagh asked.

"He is definitely powerful, but she doesn't understand his methods or energy. She doesn't think he means to harm us. The Varden might know more." Eragon answered.

"Maybe," Murtagh agreed "I would think the elves know something more about him, that would be his best bet."

"I guess, but we need to get Arya to the Varden," Eragon responded.

"Aye, you get some rest, I'll take first watch," Murtagh told Eragon. The younger man nodded and laid down against Saphira's stomach as he fell asleep. Not even moving an inch, Kakashi pondered what he had just learned, not much made sense to him, but he knew that he had to return to Konoha and these men were the only men he knew in this strange land, and not only were they not trying to kill him but they had even saved his life, a debt that had to be repaid eventually.

The next morning was one spent in silence, as Kakashi observed his surroundings, the mountains were huge, more than large enough for an entire nation to exist in its range. Kakashi followed the two men in silence and the only thing that came close to speaking was a low whistling when Murtagh mentioned the giant wolf print he found. Kakashi listened as Murtagh asked if there was a valley or something for him to escape into, Eragon telling him there was none. They stopped to let the two horsemen speak. The conversation turned to why Murtagh mistrusts the Varden, resulting in the revelation of Murtagh's heritage. Despite not knowing what the Forsworn or who Morzan was, Kakashi deduced it was bad. After Murtagh reveals his large scar on his back, Kakashi began to form his own opinion of what kind of person Morzan was, and so far it was unflattering. Urging them to continue Kakashi says,

"If he is an assassin he would have to get past all of the Varden's defenses, and to hold out this long means they are a fully fledged political and military power, and if he were an assassin he would have been more eager to get to the Varden. What matters now is to get the elf and yourselves to safety; the only place You can go to now is the Varden. That damn army of so-called Kull is still fast on our trail, so close that I can hear them, but I can also hear crashing water, which is most likely that waterfall. So we need to move!"

Both of the other men nodded and began to push their horses to go faster than ever before, and before long the waterfall came into sight, and the Urgals were louder than ever, which means closer than ever. Once they arrived at the pool Kakashi told Eragon "Okay, I'll hold them off here, you get that door open. Receiving a nod in return Kakashi stepped out onto the water. Drawing in a deep breath Kakashi lifted his headband up and opened his Sharingan. He waited for a short while before the Urgals began coming out of the forest, several were covered in burns and cuts from Kakashi's traps. Looking back he noticed that Eragon, Murtagh and Saphira were about halfway around the lake. To buy them some time Kakashi wove the hand signs for a water jutsu, shouting out "**Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!**" as a dragon made of water burst from the surface of the lake, the Kull continued undisturbed. Willing the dragon to crash into the army the large Urgals attempted without success to slay it with their spears, bows, axes and swords. He kept it up as long as he could and when the dragon splashed onto the pebbly ground the Urgals continued their advance. Deciding a retreat to a more advantageous position Kakashi pulls out three explosive tag kunai. Throwing them and dashing to the area between the water and the cliff, which was so thin that the monstrous Kull had to attack him single file. Pulling out several shurikan and throwing them at the first horned being. Drawing his Ninjato, Kakashi read the movements of the beast coming at him with a sword and shield, parrying the blow then ducking underneath his shield bash. Kakashi stabbed the Urgal under the chin with a Kunai. Flipping back Kakashi noticed the Urgal's were making great haste on the other side of the water. Looking back to his side of the water he saw the next Urgal was coming at him with a spear. Ducking under the thrust Kakashi made a quick dash and lopped of the head of the Urgal. With his Sharingan reading the movement of these soldiers that were slower than even an academy student, or at least him when he was a academy student, he could save some much needed chakra as his reserves were still low from the traveling all day, and from whatever sent him to this place. Kakashi blocked a blow from a Kull's wicked looking flanchion his feet slipped on the wet, pebbly shore. Pushing off the ground with his hands Kakashi moved his feet towards the cliff wall and using Chakra to stick to the side of it. Finding the Urgals unaccustomed to fighting a foe who could stand on a different surface, Kakashi used that to his advantage fighting from the wall as if it were the ground.

After throwing a kunai between the eyes of the most recent Urgal to challenge him Kakashi heard Eragon shout "Kakashi, we're on the wrong side. We are going through the waterfall, can you make it?"

"Let me cover you!" Kakashi shouted back. Dashing across the water as Eragon dived under the waterfall Kakashi noticed Saphira was holding back the Urgals on the other side. Then Kakashi noticed a wave of arrows coming in from the sky, telling Saphira to fall back Kakashi then shouted "**Suiton: Water wall Jutsu!**" Slamming a hand onto the surface of the water as a wall of water flew up into the air, stopping the arrows. Then behind him a small bearded man burst from the water carrying Eragon towards a… giant gate of stone. It was built seamlessly into the Cliffside, several yards thick; it would be undetectable to anyone except those who already know where it was. "True genius," Kakashi thought to himself. Returning to the real world Kakashi began to survey the scene while running alongside the short man carrying Eragon, Kakashi deflected spears, arrows and even a shield that the Urgals threw at them. As the man dragged Eragon into the cave, Kakashi noticed archers shooting Urgals from small holes that where built into the cliff wall, just like the gate. As the gate began to close, Kakashi decided to give a parting gift to the Urgals, he pulled out three explosive notes and tied them to a single kunai. Throwing it at the mass of Urgals Kakashi turned and dived between the gates just as they closed.

Sliding on his stomach, Kakashi rolled over to find a half dozen men with stony faces and spears pointed in his face. Cheeringly Kakashi asked "So how are your days going?" With shocked face one man ordered "Get up." Obeying Kakashi flipped gently to his feet, letting the men guide him roughly by the arm to a different room where Eragon, Murtagh and Saphira where staring at a tall bald white man and the extremely short man with a very long beard. "Here is the third man of their party. The one with silver hair" The soldier that was holding his arm told the tall bald man.

"Really, take his weapons and then he may join the young rider," the bald one answered, giving Kakashi a (what looked out of character) puzzled look, having not sensed him.

"I expect these undamaged when they are returned, and don't touch the parchment notes, they tend to explode," Kakashi remarked to the soldiers who had taken his Ninjato and kunai holsters with a grin under his mask. "Now, **Hageatama**," Kakashi continued "I guess you want to check my mind for betrayal."

"Indeed, so cease whatever technique you-"the bald man ordered

"Sorry, but it's impossible. Whoops!" Kakashi half lied, all the while grinning under his mask.

"Very well," He said after a few seconds of concentration and and turned to Eragon and barked "Rider! I presume you are ready."

Nodding in return Eragon braced himself, Kakashi watched as Eragon's face crumpled up in pain as the bald man sifted through his memories. When he was finished Eragon crumpled to the ground, after the short man questioned the bald man if they were to be trusted, he replied with a confirmation but added on hastily pointing at Kakashi "but that man is extremely dangerous, bind his hands, and I want ten men on him until we are finished here." Calmly allowing the man behind him to bind his hands with a piece of rope Kakashi listened as Murtagh refused to allow this man into his mind. Afterwards they were escorted down a flawless stone hallway. Kakashi slowly and subtlety worked his way out of his binds, making use of his experience as a ninja, which was more than half his life despite his young age, he easily escaped the rope. When they reached the door, Kakashi turned and handed the untied rope to the guard next to him saying "Thank you," before opening the door and entering with Eragon and Murtagh coming in behind him and Saphira crouching down and squeezing herself into the room. The door made an ominous clang as it shut behind them and Kakashi heard the men lock it from the outside.

Kakashi sat in a corner pulled out **Make Out Paradise** and began pretending to read while listening in to Eragon's and Murtagh's conversation, which turned out to be most informative. So far combined with the knowledge that he learned from his previous eavesdroppings on the two other men, and what he had managed to figure out from the massive wave of memories from Saphira had hammered into him, Kakashi had figured out multiple things. One, The Dragon Riders were an order of peace-keepers that were bonded with dragons, two, Galbotorix was a rider that betrayed the Dragon Riders about 100 years ago, three, The Forsworn were 13 Dragon Riders that helped him. Four, Brom was Eragon's Sensei, who was killed by the Razac, which no one seemed to know much about, and was apparently a Dragon Rider whose dragon was slain. Who was responsible for the deaths of 5 Forsworn, and had personally slain 3 of them, in other words was a man to be wary of. Lastly, the Varden were a rebellion against the Empire, a very organized and powerful rebellion. When food came Murtagh tore the loaf into thirds, gave one to Eragon, one to Kakashi along with his bowl, then retreated to the opposite corner to eat his soup and bread in peace. Setting his bowl aside and placing the bread in his lap, Kakashi began to _actually_ read his favorite book until his three companions were asleep. When he confirmed that Saphira was asleep, Kakashi pulled down his mask and scarfed down his bread and slurped down his cold soup, grateful for the food. Sitting cross legged in his corner Kakashi lowered his head to go to sleep, thinking of various scenarios that the next day might bring, and wondering what exactly this 'magic' did, for he had yet to see any, other than a brief glimpse at a ball of fire.

And there you go, not extremely different from the first version, but still different and some corrections.

Have a great day, I hope to see you soon.


End file.
